


Jack Loves Sam

by pqlaertes



Category: Profiler
Genre: Acrostic, Drabble, F/M, Madness, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a love letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Loves Sam

**J** erk awake, jerk your way up from sweet, sweet dreams of me  
 **a** nd don't you still feel me, touching, me, sticky-slick all over you?  
 **C** an't you feel me, Sam?  
 **K** ick the blankets aside now, away from your sweating, your damp, your  
 **l** icked tasted touched, me, all over you.  
 **O** h Sam, I missed the taste of you on my tongue,  
 **v** ery sweet, sticky-sweet, sticky-slick,  
 **e** aten all up.  
 **S** lip back into hot sleep, slip back. I'm so glad you're back -- missed you,  
 **S** am. Sleep. Don't worry. I'm taking care of everything.  
 **A** re you dreaming again, Sam? Dreaming  
 **m** e, sticky-hot all over you?

 

 

=071998=


End file.
